Cullens and Bella plays truth or dare
by Yazmyn
Summary: What the title says. My first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Between Twilight and New Moon.**

_Bella's point of view_

I sat in my bedroom, doing my homework when I heard someone knock on my window.

I didn't need to look to know that it was Edward.

"Come in!" I said.

After a half second, he was by my side.

"Hey love" he said. "Alice wants you to play a game with us".

"Okay…what game?"

He sighed

"Truth or dare"

"Do I have to?".

"Yes, we all have to".

I sighed.

"Okay".

I climbed up on his back and closed my eyes.

The whole family waited for us in the living room.

"Let the game begin!" Emmett and Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Let's tell Bella the rules first." Esmé said.

"Okay" Jasper said. "The dares got to be in USA".

"If a vampire refuses to do a dare, they have to eat a pizza and you would have to kiss Mike Newton", Alice said.

"Now, let's start!" Emmet said. " Edward truth or dare?"

**Sorry it was short, but more is coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Emmett's point of view_

"Edward truth or dare" I said.

"Dare"

Muhahahahaha.

"I dare you to paint your Volvo like the Scooby Doo car."

"No!" He screamed, making everyone laugh.

"And you can't wash it off in two weeks".

He groaned, and everyone else just laughed harder.

_Edward's point of view_

Urgh! I'm going to kill Emmett!

I went out to the garage to paint my beautiful car, and make it disgusting.

When I came back to my family, everyone (except Bella) laughed at my face. My angel looked pitying into my eyes.

"My turn", I said. "Rose truth or dare".

_Rosalie's point of view_

Hum…what should I pick?

Maybe dare…or maybe not.

Edward was still angry, so I'd better pick truth.

"Truth"

"Was your hair suppose to be green when you colored it in 1995?

Damn.

"No" I said. "It was suppose to become blonder"

Everyone laughed and remembered when I said it was suppose to be green, instead of confessing my mistake.

"My turn," I said. "Alice, truth or dare?"

_Alice's point of view_

I wanted to pick truth, but I saw her ask about my and Jasper's sex life.

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Bella dress you up".

"NO!"

Bella smiled smugly.

"Let's go upstairs" she said.

**So, what do you think?**

**I've been reading in English school for 3 years only, so sorry if there are any incorrect formulations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took long, but i had to finish writing"The rockery" in school.**

_Bella's point of view_

I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her upstairs, to her wardrobe.

Then I took out a yellow dress, a red west and a pair of green shoes.

Alice groaned as she put them on. She looked like a clown!

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She screamed. "You're gonna pay for this!

I just laughed as I put on her make up. She was already pale, but I used white face paint all over her face, just 'cause it looked funny.

I painted one of her eyes was blue and one orange, and of course I made a black line over each of them.

Her clown look was now complete, except from the red nose.

The others -Emmett in particular- laughed hardly when we came back down. Alice growled at them.

"My turn," she said. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Why do you even ask?" He jumped up from the couch faster than my eyes could catch. "Dare of course!"

_Emmet's point of view_

"I dare you to..." she begun. "… Lose a arm wrestling match against Mike Newton in school tomorrow!"

D*mn

Well, it's my turn now…

"Bella, truth or dare?"

I had the perfect dare for her.

_Bella's point of view_

Not Emmett! Not Emmett! Not Emmett! Not Emmett!

"Truth!" I said swiftly.

"Chicken" Emmet said.

For once I didn't feel like being the chicken of us.

"Okay, I pick dare!"

His smile widened.

_What have i gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella's point of view _

I stared at Emmett's now huge grin. _This__won__'__t__end__well._

"I dare you to walk in high heels for the rest of the day" he said.

"NO!" I screamed.

My already lousy sense of balance made me fall a lot, WITHOUT high heels, or as I called them, "killing shoes".

Everybody laughed at my face, witch probably was as pale as theirs right now.

Alice left to get a pair of shoes from her wardrobe. She smiled smugly when she came back, a bad sign.

The shoes she held had the highest heels I've ever seen. I bet this was revenge for that clown look I gave her.

I shivered as I put them on. Everyone laughed at me, of course. I wasn't sure of how I would survive his day.

"Well, let's continue" Carlisle said. "Bella, it's your turn".

I really wanted to get my revenge on Emmett, but too bad he had already got a dare.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare"

YES! _Now__I__'__ll__get__my__revenge__…_

"I dare you to put make up on Emmett."

"I'd love to do that!" he laughed.

Emmett just groaned.

Emmett looked so funny, when Jasper was done with him.

He had lipstick on and around his lips, and lots of eye makeup witch name I don't know.

Then it was Jasper's turn, and he hadn't much of a choice. It was either Carlisle or Esmé.

"Carlisle, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Carlisle's point of view_

"Eh…Dare" I said.

Jasper smiled, looking at Emmett and Alice. _I__wonder__what__… _

Edward suddenly started to laugh, much. Whatever Jasper though must've been funny.

"I dare you to take us to the mall and bay some gum, dressed in one of Esmé's skirts." He said.

I stared at my son, was he serious?

Emmett groaned, Bella's eyes widened and Alice looked like she would have passed out, if it had been possible. Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé and Edward just laughed.

_Alice's point of view_

There is no chance that I'd go o the mall dressed like this! What did Jasper think about?

But, it would be fun to see Bella stumbling around...and to see how people would be staring at Emmett…

_Bella's point of view_

NO! NO! NO! NO! Did he want to kill me? I couldn't walk around in these shoes!

"Let's go" Rosalie smirked.

"I'll just get Carlisle one of Esmé's skirts" Jasper laughed.

Three minutes later we were on our way to the mall in Edward's now Scooby doo-painted Volvo.

"You sure 'bout this?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jasper smiled smugly.

I sighed and started humming "Tied together with a smile."

Everybody stared when we got out of the car, mostly at Carlisle and the car. I stumbled all the time, even though Edward had his arm around me.

I could clearly hear the whispers when we walked (or in my case, stumbled) into the mall.

On our way to the candy store, a black-haired woman in her early forties came up to us.

"Er…Dr. Cullen, why are you wearing a skirt?" she asked.

"Truth or dare, Dr. Earnstaw" Carlisle replied.

"Oh…I see" she said, looking at the rest of us. "See ya".

We bought our gum and went to the parking lot, just as we saw Mike Newton.

"Yo, Emmett!" I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"It's arm wrestling time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally the last chapter! I havn't updated this since last November.**

_Emmett_

"It's armwrestling time!" Bella said.  
>"But you said tomorrow at school!" I screamed.<br>"Emmett, just do it." Edward said. "It'll be less embarrasing here."  
>"Fine," I grumpled.<br>I ran over the parkinglot in human speed.  
>"Hey Mike! You, me armwrestling, NOW!" I shouted.<br>"Er..." He looked unsure. "I think I'll pass."  
>"No, come'n Newton, don't be a pussy."<br>"Okay fine," he sighed.  
>We went to one of the benches 'round the entré. We sat down and I grabbed his hand. He was weak, even for a human, and that made it even more embarrasing to lose against him.<p>

"I won!" He shrieked. "I won!"  
>"Don't get used to it," I grumpled and turned around to go to my family, who were all laughing at me.<br>"It. Isn't. Funny." I said.  
>They just continued laughing the whole car-ride home.<p>

"Emmet it's your turn." Bella said when we got home.  
>"Well, there's only Esmé left," I said. " Thruth or dare."<br>"Truth"  
>"On a scale from one to ten, how much do you love 'Desperate Housewifes'?"<br>"Er...eleven?" She said, a litle embarrest.  
>"It's on in five minutes," Alice said.<br>"Let's wach it," Rosaile said.  
>"But." I whined. "Can't we play another round?"<br>"Another day, Emmett, another day." Carlisle said.  
>I pouted, and started to think of good dares for next time...<p>

**Okay, so I just realised this story was really crappy. LOL:)**


End file.
